Run, Rabbit, Run
by HarleyLaReina
Summary: It's been five years since the night Blaine confessed to cheating on Kurt. Now he's moved to NY with his boyfriend. But just as they arrive, their problems begin. Starting with a murder. And something is going on with Kurt. Can Blaine figure out what's going on? Or will he too become a victim of the killer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set after 4x04. Basically, Kurt never forgave Blaine and Blaine never moved to New York. Everything after that didn't happen blah blah blah, etc. This is endgame Klaine, though it starts with Kadam  & Seblaine.

 **Warnings:** Murder, Assault, Rape, Death (Not Major Character), Drugs, Alcohol.

* * *

It'd been five years since he'd set foot in New York. Not since that fateful night where he confessed to destroying everything good in his life. Everyone had alienated him after that. Well, mostly everyone. Everyone connected to New York did. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, even Santana. Once word got out that Blaine had cheated on the love of his life, they abandoned him. Not that he blamed them. What he'd done was unforgivable. But it had been five years and he was in New York now himself. He hadn't met up with Rachel or Santana. He didn't dare meet up with Kurt. He knew that the other man would have certain choice words for him that he wasn't quite ready to hear.

He sat down on the couch of his new apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe. You had to move on at some point, and it took 3 years for Blaine. When he finally gave up on trying to win Kurt back he moved on to his old flame, Sebastian. They had slept together the night that Blaine graduated from high school and had been together since then. Sebastian was out exploring the city and getting something to eat for the two of them. Blaine, all alone in a new apartment, decided to just watch some tv to pass the time. He turned it on and frowned when he saw it was a news report about a murder.

"The body of Sterling Greaves was discovered in a room of the Azure Dream Hotel. The manager stated that he checked in alone but was expecting someone. It can only be assumed that the person who he was meeting was who did this. The NYPD have ruled his death a homicide and are looking into it. Greaves was last spotted at The Heat, a local club in Manhattan. If you know anything that can help the investigation, please call-" Blaine turned off the tv and leaned back on the couch. A murder. Just as he gets into New York, someone is murdered.

As if on cue, Sebastian walked in. "Hey," He said, closing the door behind him. He had two bags in his hands of food. He set them on the coffee table and leaned down to give Blaine a kiss. Blaine returned it eagerly. Sebastian sat next to him, leaning back against the couch. "So, how do you feel about going out tonight?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Already? We just got here!" He laughed.

Sebastian smiled, "But you remember how much fun we had last time we went out? I mean you were so hot dancing with those guys." Blaine smirked and allowed Sebastian to climb on top of him so that he was laying down on the couch with Sebastian straddling his waist. "They were all over you." Sebastian lowered his hands to unbutton Blaine's cardigan. "And then I came in, the possessive boyfriend coming to rescue you from their predatory touches and gazes." Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian bent down and began sucking and biting at his throat. "I chased them away."

A low growl escaped Blaine's throat as he pushed Sebastian away. "What about that time we brought one of those guys with us?" Sebastian's smirk widened. "How.. fantastic he was."

Sebastian chuckled and helped Blaine up. "So, you in?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm in. Where are we going?"

"Place called The Heat."

* * *

All of the movies and tv shows in the world couldn't have prepared him for The Heat. It was like an explosion of dancing and flashing strobe lights. People touching, kissing, groping, and shouting were everywhere. The music was deafening and the people were even worse. But it was the best time of his life. As part of their game, Blaine would pick out a few guys, preferably ones that were already dancing together, and start dancing with them. Give it five minutes and he'd sent a cue over to Sebastian who would come in and claim him. They wouldn't start fights, it was more of a way for Sebastian to prove his dominance really.

Blaine was surrounded by hot guys who were dancing with him, grinding against him, and making him feel like the king of the world. Sebastian had his own routine while waiting for Blaine's signal. He would talk to cute guys by the bar. Sometimes, Blaine didn't signal him and Sebastian just got impatient and claimed what was his. Blaine figured it would be one of those nights when he found himself not wanting to call Sebastian over just yet. It was even more fun with Sebastian was fired up and possessive. Blaine loved the game, but he liked reality more.

After an hour of dancing, Blaine turned to one of his companions and motioned to the bar.

"I'm gonna go get a drink!" He shouted above the music. His friend nodded and went back to dancing. Blaine weaved through the crowd towards the bar. He was almost there when he stepped on someone's toe. They weren't dancing, but looking around. Trying to find someone. It was a woman.

"Watch it!" She shouted and whipped around. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw it was Rachel.

Rachel stared at him in shock. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" She asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I'm here with someone, we just moved to New York!" He replied. Rachel shook her head and motioned for Blaine to follow. She led him to a back room that was definitely quieter.

"So, you just moved to New York?" She asked in a normal voice. Blaine nodded. "With?"

"My boyfriend." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't owe her anything, especially not an explanation. "Why are you here? I didn't know clubs were your thing."

Rachel looked at the ground and rubbed her arm. A sign that she was hiding something. "I'm- Uh- I'm trying to find someone, okay? He usually hangs out here and I haven't seen him in a week."

Blaine thought back to that murder. The guy had been seen here the night before. Another thought entered his head. One that made him sick to his stomach.

"Kurt?" He asked. He hated how his voice betrayed everything about how he felt.

Rachel's head shot up as her arms dropped to her sides. "No. No, not Kurt. He doesn't do that anymore. He's.." But it was like she was talking to herself rather than to Blaine. "No, I'm looking for someone else." She said.

Blaine frowned. "Can I help?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I-" She stopped and looked at the door. "I can find him. He's easy to find, I just got here though, so.." She trailed off.

Blaine nodded, "Alright. Well, I'll be here for a while if you need any help."

"Thanks, Blaine." To his surprise, Rachel reached forward and hugged him. Blaine leaned into the embrace and smiled. "Nice to see you again." She said.

Blaine hugged her tightly for a moment and nodded. "Nice to see you too, Rachel."

Rachel waved to him as she left the quiet and headed back into the chaos. Blaine headed back to the bar and found Sebastian watching him with curiosity.

"Where were you?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I'll explain later!" Instead of returning to the dancing, Blaine sat next to his boyfriend and drank from the beer that Sebastian had ordered for him. Blaine looked around and found Rachel talking to a tall blond man. "I'll be right back." Rachel looked livid. Blaine walked over to her, stopping when he could hear her.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be with you!" Rachel yelled. No one else was paying them any mind.

The man laughed and took Rachel's hands. The look on his face and in his eyes told Blaine that he was high. Rachel didn't look surprised though. "Relax, Berry! He's fine, I promise!"

Rachel pulled her hands away quickly. "No! I will not relax! He's been missing for a week now and we're all worried! Where is he?" She demanded, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady him and keep him looking her in the eye.

The man waved her off, "Fine, he's having fun in the back!"

The slap that Rachel gave him made Blaine jump. Still, no one else was paying attention. Like they were invisible.

"You know damn well he hasn't 'had fun in the back' in over three years! Where is he! I swear, if you did something to him or left him alone-"

The man seemed to sober up instantly as he placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel. He's okay, I swear. He's with a friend. We had a little bit too much fun last night and he wanted to take it easy tonight. I, on the other hand, can't get enough of the party."

"What's the friend's name?" She asked. She still wasn't calming down and Blaine couldn't blame her. He was starting to get nervous himself.

"He's with Kai, okay? Kai is taking care of him." At that, Rachel relaxed instantly. "I'll tell him to call you when I get back, alright? He's okay." Rachel nodded.

"Okay.. I'm sorry. I just- Ever since that night, I get so worried about him and when he doesn't show up, I-" The man cut her off.

"I know. We all do. He's okay. Go home, go get some sleep. He'll call you in the morning." Rachel nodded and left without another word. Before Blaine could follow her, someone came up from behind him. They wrapped their arms around his waist and leaned their head on his shoulder. Blaine breathed in the familiar scent and smiled.

"You alright, killer?" Sebastian asked, mouth close to Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, just.. weird night." He said. The two danced with each other, never breaking their embrace. Blaine caught sight of the man that Rachel was talking to another hour later. Sebastian had his eyes closed and didn't see him.

The man stopped in the middle of the dance floor in front of someone. They looked familiar, but.. something was different. Blaine saw him hand something over - drugs, Blaine realized when the other man took them. Then the first man leaned in and whispered something, then walked in the opposite direction. Blaine watched them closer and let out a gasp when the other man turned around.

Kurt.

Kurt caught his eye and froze. Blaine watched him, not saying anything. He was in shock, to be honest. Kurt definitely didn't expect him to be there. Rachel hadn't told him?

Kurt only moved, and only slightly, when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist. The arms pinned Kurt's against his sides, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. Instead, his shock turned into a smirk as he leaned into the stranger's hold. If he was trying to make Blaine jealous, it was working.

But someone seemed to call Kurt's name because his head snapped up to look towards his right. He struggled out of the stranger's grasp and disappeared into the crowd.

"Was that Hummel?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded.

The stranger was watching where Kurt had disappeared to, which gave Blaine an idea. He turned around to look at Sebastian, "Wait here. I have someone that I want to come home with us." He said. Sebastian nodded and let him go.

Blaine walked straight over to the stranger and took his hand.

"Up for a threesome with me and my incredibly hot boyfriend?" He pointed out Sebastian. The stranger nodded and followed Blaine and Sebastian out of the club.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up to find his body entangled with Sebastian's. They had sent the stranger home after they had their fun. He had pouted and whined, but Sebastian had been the firm one and kicked him out. Blaine was grateful for that. Blaine was the bait while Sebastian was the muscle.

Sebastian groaned and got up, untangling himself from Blaine while Blaine stayed in bed. He didn't have to be in for work for a few hours, but Sebastian had to go in early. His parents owned some kind of company that Sebastian was to inherit and Blaine was going to go into the recording label that he was just signed at, to record a few tracks. But he had his own schedule and could go in at any time. Sebastian couldn't.

"See you later, killer." Sebastian said, kissing Blaine tenderly. Blaine nodded and yawned as Sebastian left the apartment. He finally got up after ten minutes and headed into the living room. Last night's events ran through his mind. Rachel's panic and Kurt's state. Something was going on. After getting dressed, he decided to go check things out and headed for the old address that he knew of for Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He knocked on their door and waited.

"Coming!" Rachel's voice shouted from inside. She swung the door open and Blaine was surprised to see how bad she looked. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Oh. Blaine." She straightened her hair out and tucked a few strands behind her ear. "Uh- Come in!" She stepped aside to allow him space to walk in to the apartment. "Can I get you anything to drink? Some water?"

Blaine nodded and Rachel headed into the kitchen. "Is Kurt here?" Rachel paused and glanced towards one of the rooms. Kurt's room, if Blaine remembered correctly. She shook her head

"Uh- No. He lives with his boyfriend." Boyfriend? That didn't seem right.

"I saw him last night." Rachel nearly dropped the glasses of water that she was carrying. She seemed very on edge.

She sat down on the chair next to the couch that Blaine was occupying. "You did? Where?"

She confirmed his fears. That the person Rachel was really looking for last night was Kurt. Kurt was avoiding her? It made no sense. "At The Heat. About an hour or two after you left. He was talking to that guy that you were yelling at."

Rachel looked down. "You heard that." It wasn't a question.

"So, it was Kurt that you were looking for."

She nodded. "Yeah. He- We had a bit of a falling out a few years ago and he moved out. He's staying with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's roommate, Kai. We got over our anger, but Kurt was happier with them and he stayed. We usually meet for coffee and to go over things for my show, but.. he didn't meet me this week. I haven't seen him in over a week." Her hands were shaking. Blaine could tell that she thought something bad had happened, but she didn't want to say it. He wondered what was going through her head. "But, I was right in that he was avoiding me. I don't.. approve of what he's been doing."

"The drugs?" Blaine remembered seeing Kurt take some.

Rachel rubbed her arm and nodded. "Yeah. He started taking them a year ago. He goes out to parties and gets high now. He's still a good person, but he just needs us to look out for him." She sounded like she was defending herself and Kurt. Blaine wondered if she had to do that a lot. Defend Kurt.

"Where does he live? Maybe I can talk to him?"

Rachel's head snapped up and she shook her head. "Definitely not. I can't do that. Not without his permission." She said. "He's still not over the break-up, not really. He doesn't have a lot of good things to say about you, to be honest."

Blaine figured he deserved that.

"But.. he likes to hang out at The Heat. And his boyfriend works at Incredible Edibles." What? Noticing Blaine's confusion, Rachel laughed. "It's a Coffee Shop. He's a barista there. We always go there for coffee. Kurt likes to hang out there in the morning." She offered.

She was telling him where to find Kurt at this time. Blaine nodded and hugged her goodbye before he left the apartment and headed for Incredible Edibles.

* * *

The coffee shop was quaint and small and it seemed like everyone knew everyone. It was one of those where the baristas knew your order by your face. Blaine frowned when he noticed that the barista serving everyone was the guy that Rachel had been yelling at. That was the boyfriend? The guy who left Kurt with the stranger?

Blaine walked up to the counter and ordered a medium drip. The guy, whose name tag said Adam, paused when he saw Blaine's name as Blaine swiped his credit card.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asked in an english accent. Blaine looked up and nodded.

"Yes?" Adam stared at him for a moment then shook his head.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He said and went to make Blaine's drink. In that time, Blaine looked around the coffee shop. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed Kurt in the corner, hovering over a book. There was a coffee cup in his hand and he looked.. good. Taking his coffee and giving Adam a tip, Blaine walked over to Kurt.

As if he sensed his presence, Kurt looked up as soon as Blaine walked over to him. Kurt smiled and motioned to the seat across from him.

"Hey." He said, kindly. As if nothing had happened. They were just friends. "Look, sorry about last night. I wasn't really all there, if you get what I mean."

On drugs. "Yeah.. How have you been?" He asked, sitting down.

Kurt shrugged, taking a drink of his coffee. "Got a new boyfriend." He motioned towards Adam who waved at him. "He's pretty awesome."

Blaine smiled, despite the fact that his heart broke at that statement. "Yeah, I heard. I've got one too."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Sebastian? I saw you with him last night." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, we've been together for a few years."

Kurt didn't respond to that. It took a second before Blaine remembered what happened that fateful night. Kurt had thought it was Sebastian that Blaine cheated with. The fact that Blaine ended up dating him? Probably not the best thing to say, when Blaine thought about it.

"We just moved to New York yesterday. Sebastian was the one who found The Heat and he invited me out."

Kurt nodded and raised his hand to grasp a chain that hung around his neck. Blaine followed his fingers and frowned when he saw a white scar across the side of his neck. "What happened there?" Kurt looked up at him, dropping his hands to the table and holding his coffee cup.

"No-Nothing." He said quickly. "So, what brings you to New York?" He changed the subject fast. It confused Blaine, but he figured that Kurt just didn't want to talk about the scar.

"I got a record deal and Sebastian is being forced to join his father's company." Kurt nodded, taking a drink of his coffee. Blaine saw Adam watching them out of the corner of his eye. "What are you up to?"

Kurt motioned to the book. "Reading mostly. I design costumes for Rachel's shows and such, but that's about it." Blaine frowned.

"What about Vogue and NYADA?" Kurt's head shot up to look at him. His eyes were ablaze with an unspoken anger. Blaine had struck a nerve, accidentally. "I'm sorry." He said, holding his hands up in defensive. "I- I didn't know." He didn't know what he was apologizing for really. Kurt watched him for a moment before relaxing slightly.

"It's a sore subject. I got kicked out of both three years ago." Kurt glanced over at Adam as Adam was handing an apron to someone else. The other person put it on and started taking orders. Adam walked over to them and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"So, this is the famous Blaine I've heard all about?" Adam asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yes, this is my ex-boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is my current boyfriend, Adam." Kurt introduced them. Blaine smiled and shook Adam's outstretched hand. Blaine glanced around the coffee shop and swore when he saw the time.

"I have to go!" He said, jumping up in a panic. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I have to go record some stuff today. I'm late." Kurt laughed and nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Blaine. We'll have to do it again sometime." He said. Blaine nodded in response.

"How about the Heat? Friday night?" Adam suggested, looking to Kurt for confirmation. Kurt thought for a second before nodding.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine replied. He jotted down his number and address on a napkin and gave it to Kurt. "If you need me for anything." He said. Kurt nodded and took it.

As he left, Blaine turned around and saw Adam leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear. Whatever he said didn't sit well with Kurt as his expression immediately turned cold and angry. Blaine brushed it off and headed to the recording studio.

That night, he told Sebastian about what had happened with Kurt and Rachel and what happened in the coffee shop. Something flashed over Sebastian's face, but Blaine couldn't quite place it. He went to sleep confused. On his own feelings and the entire situation.

Maybe moving to New York wasn't the best idea. What had happened to his friends in those five years?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He was used to it, Sebastian was always running off to work in the morning. Way earlier than Blaine liked to wake up. Blaine yawned and stretched as he got up and headed into the kitchen. He saw the tv on across the counter and frowned. There was another news story about another murder.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and headed into the living room to get a better look.

"The body of Kayden Cook was found in Central Park by two joggers. We are told that Cook's body is similar to that of Sterling Graeves. This marks the fifth body in a month, leaving us to wonder: Who's next? We'll have more on this story in just a few minutes."

Blaine bit his lip. Five murders? In a month? The thought was terrifying. He wondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

Blaine was eager to see Kurt again Friday night. He invited Sebastian along with him, this time arriving earlier. He wanted to know what had happened.

They walked into the club and headed straight for the bar. Sebastian ordered them drinks while Blaine had a look around. He smiled as he saw Kurt leaning against the bar a bit away from them. Kurt was watching him. Blaine touched Sebastian's shoulder and motioned towards Kurt, letting him know where he'd be. Once he got a nod from Sebastian, Blaine headed over to Kurt. Kurt grinned and hugged him upon seeing him.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled over the music.

Blaine was surprised at the embrace, but he didn't fight it. Kurt seemed like a completely different person now. He was brighter and seemed happier.

"Didn't expect to see you here so soon." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"You invited me out, remember? I said I'd come tonight."

Kurt nodded. "Right, sorry. I forgot." He said with a sheepish grin. "Hey, it's really loud. How about we go into the back rooms?" Blaine smiled and let Kurt lead him off the dance floor into one of the rooms that Rachel had pulled him into. Kurt shut the door behind him and led Blaine to one of the couches.

"So," Blaine started, his voice softer, "What have you been up to?"

Kurt laughed lightly, looking down at the couch. "Nothing, really. I've been applying to places for jobs, but no one's really hiring." There was something behind Kurt's voice.

Blaine looked him over, his eyes focusing on the scar on Kurt's neck again. Kurt was in a much better mood, it seemed. Blaine motioned to it. "What happened?"

Kurt reached his hand up to touch the scar and shook his head. "I got involved in a fight a few years ago, this is the scar that resulted from it." He said.

He didn't look at Blaine, which meant he was hiding something. Blaine frowned and reached up, gently touched the scar.

Kurt looked at him finally, studying him. "What do you want, Blaine? Why are you here? You could've ignored the invitation, but you didn't." Kurt's tone made it clear that it truly wasn't Kurt that invited him. "You could've stayed home with your perfect boyfriend and perfect life." Kurt knocked Blaine's hand away and stood up. "Why are you here?" He repeated.

Blaine stared at him. "What happened to you, Kurt? None of this is like you. Clubs, Drugs.. Even your words aren't you." Blaine stood up as well.

"Yeah, well. You don't know me very well. You cheated on me and I changed because I didn't like who I was. Get over it. It's my life, I'll do whatever the hell I want with it." Kurt turned on his heel, but Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

Kurt spun around and in a second, Blaine was on the floor with stars blurring his vision. The door burst open and Blaine heard another voice in the room.

"Shit, Kurt.. What did you do?"

Santana?

"I- I panicked."

Santana's face appeared in his vision. She waved her hand in front of Blaine's face but he didn't respond, wanting to focus on Kurt.

"Kurt." Santana said. Blaine shifted his eyes and saw Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide and his hand was covering his mouth. "Kurt, go find Adam and stay with him. I'll make sure Blaine's okay."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry, Santana."

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know, baby. I'll take care of everything. Find Adam and don't leave his side. Promise me." The last part was a command, rather than a suggestion.

"I promise." Kurt left the room, leaving Santana and Blaine alone. The conversation left Blaine confused, he looked back at Santana.

"Hey, Anderson." Santana said with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "You staying with me?"

Blaine shook his head, struggling sit up. "What the hell happened?"

Santana placed her hand on his shoulder, "You touched Kurt, that's what. He doesn't like to be touched. Especially not if he can't see you do it." Blaine raised an eyebrow at her. "A lot has happened over the past few years. Kurt's desire to be left alone has increased to where he'll punch you if you touch him. No warning. You'll be okay though."

Blaine looked at the door. "What about Kurt? Is he okay?" Santana followed his gaze.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Adam will calm him down." She said. Blaine looked back at her. "Go find your boyfriend, Blaine. Leave Kurt to us, we'll make sure he's well taken care of." She helped him up and left him alone in the room.

Blaine made his way back to Sebastian who freaked out when he saw Blaine's black eye. Blaine made up a story about getting into it with a boyfriend. Sebastian just shook his head and kissed Blaine's forehead in response.

The rest of the night, Blaine saw no sign of Kurt, Adam, or Santana. He saw the Stranger that they had taken home a few nights before, however. Blaine winked at him and the Stranger seemed to walk towards him before a blonde girl dragged him away. After that, the night was uneventful.

Blaine climbed into bed that night feeling even more confused than he already was. Something definitely had happened in the past five years that no one was telling him about.

The morning after, Blaine decided to stop by Rachel's place again. He knocked on the door three times, but heard no response. He frowned and knocked again, but still no answer. He was about to leave when he nearly ran into Santana as she got off the elevator.

"Woah!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Careful, Anderson. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see Rachel." Santana laughed.

"It's Saturday, Rachel has a performance tonight. She's out with Jesse for the day to prepare." Santana unlocked the door and opened it, motioning for Blaine to follow her in. "I have the place all to myself!" Santana plopped down on the couch and motioned for Blaine to sit with her. "What did you need Rachel for?"

Blaine thought for a moment, remembering how Santana had acted at the Heat last night. She knew something.

"I wanted to talk to her about.. Kurt."

Santana's eyes darkened and Blaine immediately regretted his decision. Santana stood up and walked into the kitchen without a word. She wasn't yelling at him to get out or anything, but Blaine could tell things were about to get serious.

When Santana returned, she had two bottles of beer in her hands. She handed one to him and opened her own.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, taking a drink.

Blaine didn't open his and instead set it on the table between them.

"What happened?" He asked. "Kurt seems like an entirely different person."

Santana was quiet for a second, contemplating. "Like we've all said, a lot has happened. None of us are the same people we were five years ago."

Blaine leaned forward. "But everyone keeps saying that something specific happened three years ago."

Santana bit her lip. It was strange to see her so nervous. "That's not our story to tell. It's Kurt's. Yes, something happened. And it changed all of us, but it changed Kurt the most." It was hard to tell, but Blaine could've sworn that Santana's eyes were getting watery with tears.

"Tell me, Santana. I won't say anything to anyone."

Santana shook her head, taking another drink. "I can't. Honestly, Blaine. Kurt will have to tell you if he wants you to know. Just know that.. we all are very protective over him and if anything happens to him, we'll kill them."

The murders flashed in his mind as he looked into Santana's eyes. Something dangerous was in them. Blaine wondered if she meant that literally.

* * *

Blaine made his way back to the apartment he shared with Sebastian. Well, he started that way, but changed direction and instead headed back to the coffee he'd met Kurt at last. He frowned when he didn't see Adam at the counter. Perhaps Kurt wasn't there either. The place was crowded today and a girl with bright red hair was standing behind the counter. He ordered his drink and glanced around the shop.

A smile spread across his face as he saw Kurt sitting in the corner again. He grabbed his coffee and walked over. Kurt was looking at a notebook with a list written on it. Blaine caught sight of a name, Xavier Blackwood, at the bottom of the list. He frowned and watched Kurt for a moment. Kurt was writing something down next to the name.

After a moment, Kurt looked up and quickly shut the notebook. Blaine chuckled. "Hey." He said.

Kurt nodded and motioned to the seat across from him. "Sit. We should talk." Kurt replied. Blaine did as he was told and sat down. "I know you're asking people about what happened three years ago, and I wanted to tell you to drop it."

Blaine looked at him with confusion. "Why? I want to know what happened."

"Because, it's none of your business. My life stopped being your business when you cheated on me. You should leave it alone and stop asking my friends about it."

It was starting to sound more and more like there was something serious going on. Which only made Blaine more curious.

"I'm telling you now that if you keep asking, it's only going to lead to trouble." There was something dangerous in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine glanced back at the notebook. Kurt's hand was hovering over it, like he was about to open it again and write something.

"I'm not going to tell you to stay away, because you're you and that's impossible, but stop asking questions. Unless you want to get yourself and Sebastian into trouble. Yes, something happened and it sucked, but it's not something that needs to be broadcast to anyone who can't keep their nose out of other people's business."

Blaine took a drink of his coffee, not responding to that.

Kurt just continued to stare at him. "Understand?"

Blaine let out a breath and nodded. "Understood. But I'm not going to stop. Not until you tell me what happened."

Kurt rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, the red-haired girl came over and leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear. Blaine made himself look busy with his coffee, but he listened in.

"They found Xavier." Kurt straightened up in response to that. He nodded to the girl and she went back to the counter.

Blaine frowned as Kurt looked around the shop.

"You should go, Blaine. Go back home to your boyfriend and leave this alone."

Kurt stood up and left the shop, taking the notebook with him. Blaine watched him, then glanced at the girl at the counter. She watched Kurt as well before glancing at Blaine and making herself look busy. Something was definitely going on.

* * *

But he took the advice and headed back to his apartment. Sebastian was sitting on the couch, staring at the television when he got back. Blaine frowned and came up behind him. There was another news report.

"A jogger found the body of Xavier Blackwood floating in the harbour a few minutes ago." They showed a picture of Xavier when he was alive. The Stranger.

Blaine's blood went cold as his eyes widened and his mind put the pieces together.

Santana's statement, Kurt's list, the red-haired girl's comment. Either they knew who was killing people.

Or.. they were the killers.

"The FBI have been brought in to help the NYPD catch the killer. If anyone has any information, please contact the number on the bottom of your screen.

"Fuck." Sebastian said, his hand covering his mouth. Blaine couldn't breathe, couldn't think. "Who would want him dead? He seemed like a nice guy."

Blaine remembered how Kurt looked that first night when the Stranger - Xavier - grabbed him. For a moment, he looked terrified, then his terror turned to triumph. Blaine swallowed thickly. He needed to know what was going on more than ever. He looked at Sebastian.

"I need you to find an address for me."

* * *

This was one of the times that Blaine loved how well connected his boyfriend was. He found an apartment being rented by an Adam Crawford and Kaia James. He practically ran there from the cab and pounded on the door.

When Kurt opened it, Blaine pushed his way in and shoved Kurt into the wall. He used his arm to pin Kurt there. Kurt didn't seem fazed.

"Tell me it's not true." Blaine demanded. "Tell me that I'm making it all up in my head."

Kurt shook his head and pushed Blaine off of him with a strength that Blaine didn't know he had. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He was lying.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Kurt. The murders."

Kurt's back was facing him, but Blaine saw him straighten up at the mention of the murders.

"You're killing people, aren't you?"

Before Kurt could answer, the door opened and Adam stepped in.

"Kurt? What's going on?"

Kurt didn't turn around, but Blaine could see that something was going through his mind.

"He knows."

Adam knocked him to the floor and he hit his head on the hard wood beneath him. Blaine struggled to keep his eyes open as Kurt walked over.

Adam leaned over Blaine and shook his head. "You should learn to stop asking questions."

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "I really wanted to keep you out of this, Blaine."

Everything went dark at that point.


End file.
